1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming electronic component packages and related structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
To form an electronic component package, the electronic component is mounted to a substrate. To protect the electronic component as well as the electrical interconnections therewith, the electronic component is covered in an encapsulant.
During use, the electronic component generates heat. This heat is dissipated through the substrate as well as through the encapsulant enclosing the electronic component. Unfortunately, the encapsulant is a poor thermal conductor thus restricting the heat dissipation from the electronic component to the ambient environment.